Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: To all of my adored readers, I have decided to write a Christmas Special, just like you asked. So this is for all of you, thank you so much! Have a safe and happy, love and funfilled holidays!


**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

By: _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Due to the fact that almost all of my amazing and beloved reviewers wanted me to write a one-shot for the holiday season, I have done thus!

So, I dedicate this to the following:

To my darling babe: Thank you so much for loving me and protecting me and making me laugh, and keeping me sane. I love you more! HA! I win!

To my amazing and wonderful friends who are my family, you are all my shining joys. I love you all!

To my younger brother, who even though he is a head taller than me will always be my little brother. I'm always here for you when you need to get away from Mom for some peace! I love you! To my little sis Alex, and my baby sis Gaby, I love you both so much!

To my sis, Lils: You're the best! To your hubby, Nick, for taking care of her and my little god-baby Kay – you're just too cute!

To my family: what else can I say? If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here, and none of you would be getting this fic!

To my kitty, Artimis. I've had him for 8 1/2 years, and he's my surrogate son… and according to everyone else he's spoiled rotten. I love you, Arty!

And most importantly, thank you ALL, yes, all of you! I can't tell you how much receiving all of your reviews means to me. I've made friends with many of you, and YOU ALL ARE MY INSPIRATION! So, of course this fic goes out to you! Thank you all so much for your loyalty and attachment to this story, and for putting up with how insane I am…. Thank you!

SO, without further a due, I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays!

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

Kagome's heart beat accelerated as she passed through the Bone Eater's Well. She had a feeling that something amazing was going to happen – call it a Miko's intuition.

"Touchdown. Thank you for flying Miko Airlines. Please enjoy your visit to Sengoku Jidai, and tip the pretty lady with black hair very well." She said to herself. Kagome glanced up, smiling as she saw cloudy skies that were filled with the promise of snow. Kagome had wisely opted to ditch her school uniform in favor of warmer clothing. She wore black jean pants, along with a red turtle neck. The Shikon no Tama, shining with purity from her presence, was clasped around her neck. As she approached the rope-like vines that laced the inside of the Well, Kagome zipped up her red and black ski jacket before adjusting her backpack. Instant Hot Chocolate packets and candy canes and chocolate replaced the Ramen, and blankets and presents replaced the textbooks that had made her back so strong.

The Miko began to hum to herself as she hoisted herself up the side of the Well. "InuYasha, if I find out that you are there and not helping out you are going to be in a big hole!" Kagome called.

Receiving no answer, Kagome continued her ascent. Within moments, she heaved herself over the side of the portal, and sat down for a moment.

A white fluff landed on her lap, and Kagome looked up with a bright, innocent smile as it began to snow.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening… _ 00

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was patrolling his territory, his eyes lowered in a bored fashion. That was, until a familiar scent reached his nose. (_InuYasha's Miko_.) He thought, becoming slightly miffed. While in this portion of the lands, InuYasha's forest, she was technically not trespassing, however, he was interested in viewing the strange wench that had, on so many occasions, challenged his authority.

00 _In the lane, snow is glistening… _00

Kagome smiled up at the sky, before moving to stand. She held her arms out in front of her with her palms up, as if she was praying to Kami in her gratitude as white snowflakes fluttered down around her. Kagome gave a musical laugh as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, catching one of the white clusters on her pink appendage. She let out another giggle as she returned her tongue to her mouth, feeling the ice melt away.

Not wanting to have the snow melt in her hair and get her sick, Kagome pulled out a small umbrella from her bag, and opened it up. Again smiling at the sky, she began her walk to Kaede's village.

00 _A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight… _00

However, the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel didn't get very far before her aura pulsed out in warning. A strong, and familiar, aura was around her. Kagome silently cursed herself for forgetting her bow and arrows, however she had come a long was in the three years since she first traveled through the Bone Eater's Well. If she could place a shield up, she would at the least be able to hold off any youkai until InuYasha came to save her.

Kagome turned to the forest where the strong aura was emanating, and froze. There, in all his immortal glory, stood Sesshomaru.

00 _Walking in a Winter Wonderland… _00

Shocked blue eyes met with intense gold, and Kagome felt the air in her lungs stop all motion.

Sesshomaru was amazed that the ningen did not hold fear in her scent, just shock – although that would soon change.

However, before Sesshomaru could act upon any such thoughts, his nose was filled with the stench of his half-brother quickly approaching. The hanyou was clearly coming to pick up his Shard Detector… however; Sesshomaru would be lying if he didn't see the power in such a body. A power that a human should never have, and yet his half-brother has at his side while he chooses to rut with dirt. He underestimated his half-brother.

Sesshomaru, breaking eye contact with the piercing blue orbs, simply turned around and walked back into the shadows.

00 _Gone away is the blue bird… _00

"KAGOME!" Came InuYasha's gruff voice.

The interruption snapped Kagome back to reality with a sharp intake of fresh air. Kagome couldn't believe that she was still was breathing, much less still alive. Had that really been Sesshomaru, or was she hallucinating?

"Oy, wench! Snap out of it, will you?" Came the hanyou's voice as he landed beside her.

"Nani? Oh, gomen InuYasha!" Kagome said, placing on a smile for her friend.

"Feh, don't 'gomen' me. Let's go, the others are waiting. What are you wearing?" He asked, taking her backpack from her shoulders.

Kagome sighed. "If I wear my normal school uniform in this weather, I'll get sick. I'm wearing winter clothing to keep me warm – I hate the cold." Kagome said.

"What ever." InuYasha added. "I don't have to worry about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, yes, I know! 'The mighty blood of a demon runs through your veins and you can not possibly be affected by weather such as this.' You are more like you're brother than you know." Kagome said with a slight shake of her head.

"You take that back, right now!" InuYasha ordered, after finishing his impression of a fish… one that Kagome was rather impressed with.

"Let me think about that for a minute… no." Kagome smiled innocently, before walking on.

"What… what?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"Take a moment for that to sink in past your doggie ears. Are you coming, or not?" Kagome called back to him with a victorious grin.

InuYasha, ears pressed flat against his head, huffed and followed her to the village.

00 _Here to stay, is a new bird… _00

"Kagome!" Shippo greeted happily as Kagome entered Kaede's hut. Warmth enveloped her from the fire, and she pulled Shippo into a hug. "Hey there, Shippo! Did you miss me?" She asked, smiling as she sat down next to Sango and Kaede.

"Yes!" He added.

"In that case, you get a new coloring book and crayons!" Kagome cheered, pulling her gift out of her backpack.

"THANK YOU!" Shippo cheered, choking her around the neck in a hug before sprawling out on the floor.

Kaede laughed. "It is good to see ye, child. How is yer family?" The older Miko asked.

"Very well, thank you." Kagome answered, beginning to take her objects from her backpack.

"I see you brought more articles from your time, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Of course! You guys remember what time of year it is, right?" Kagome asked.

Miroku thought for a moment, raising his hand to his chin as he did. "I believe you called it, 'Christmas'?" He said.

"Right! It's also time for Chanukah and Kwanza, but those are different religions." Kagome said.

"Kagome, is that hot chocolate?" Shippo asked as his small nose flaring as he took in the scents from her era.

"You bet it is! I'm going to make everyone some to help warm us all up!" Kagome added, before getting to work.

InuYasha huffed from his corner of the hut. However, inside he let a small smile out. Seeing Kagome and the others in a good mood like this melted his heart inside.

00_ He sings a love song, as he goes along… _00

Sesshomaru returned to the camp where he had left his retainer Jakken and his ward Rin with Ah-Un. Upon his arrival, he noticed Rin cuddled closely to the dragon steed in front of a pathetic fire with her legs pressed against her chest. He could hear her teeth chattering as she attempted to keep herself warm.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru's commanding voice broke out. Usually, Rin would cheer and greet him, running around in circles with her arms spread wide. However now, she simply raised her eyes to greet his own, before smiling and turning her gaze back to the smoking fire.

"Yes, milord?" The Yoda-wannabe asked; grateful to be rid of babysitting duty.

"Why is it that Rin does not have an adequate fire?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Jakken gulped nervously. "Milord, there is little dry wood for fire-"

"That is of no matter. See to it that she is kept warm, or I shall have your head." He told the toad in the same tone, watching as Jakken then proceeded to bow and run off in search of a miracle of dry wood.

00_ Walking in a Winter Wonderland… _00

Despite the now dancing fire, Rin's small body was visibly shaking, and she continued to sneeze. Sesshomaru, who had been sitting near her, un-bound his tail from his shoulder and slowly wrapped it around the small child. He noticed immediately that her body heat was lowered, and her forehead was very warm.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He knew little of human illnesses, but he did know that in this time, many easily died from sickness.

Rin let out a strangled cough, and Sesshomaru knew that he had no choice- he would have to seek the aid of his half-blooded brother's miko.

00 _In the meadow we can build a snowman… _00

Shippo was curled into Kagome's stomach in her sleeping bag as he slept, his little mouth slightly open as he rested peacefully from his adopted mother's scent. Kagome ran her hands along hair, smiling as he nudged closer to her.

"Spoiled brat." She heard InuYasha mumble.

"You're just jealous that you aren't the one cuddling with Kagome." Miroku's smooth voice rang out.

"Miroku, you hentai!" Sango said, before whacking him upside the head with her hand.

"Shut up, you damn monk!" InuYasha barked.

"InuYasha, keep it down! You're going to wake up Shippo." Kagome told him with a stern voice.

"Why the fuck should I care if I wake up the brat?" He asked.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome called out.

**BAM**

Muttering could be heard as the occupants of the hut simply rolled their eyes. Hopefully, Kaede wouldn't be back till the morning – she was staying at a hut on the outside of the village with a sick child, and in doing so also avoiding the ordering of the hanyou.

As Miroku and InuYasha engaged in a verbal disagreement, Sango sharpened her boomerang and Kagome closed her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

00 _Then pretend that he is Parson Brown… _00

"Kagome, what's taking so long? Let's go!" InuYasha called out.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" She answered.

"Huh? What horses?" InuYasha asked back.

Kagome's head dropped in frustration. "Hold on!"

Kagome emerged from the door flap with her backpack on and her jacket un-zipped. The weather had warmed up slightly, so she wouldn't need to zip it till later. Shippo was hanging on her shoulder, wearing a miniature version of Kagome's jacket, only green.

"You look very handsome, Shippo." Sango commented, as Kilala meowed from her shoulder.

"Thank you!" He answered. "I love it when Kagome brings me presents from her time – they are very advanced!"

"Well, you can only imagine how much the world can advance in 500 years." Miroku added.

"Can we stop with the chit chat and get going?" InuYasha complained.

"Fine, we're going!" Kagome said, taking the lead as the others followed, quickly leaving InuYasha behind.

"Hey, you aren't leaving me here!" He shouted to them before catching up and taking the lead.

"Then next time don't stand there like an idiot." Miroku stated.

"What did you say?" He asked, turning around with a fist in the air.

"Nothing, InuYasha. Let's get going." Sango added, walking besides Kagome.

They walked on for an hour, the only conversations being between Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. Miroku was content just walking behind everyone, his observant eyes on the scenery…

However, it was after this hour of traveling that InuYasha suddenly stilled, and began growling.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

However, it was Kagome that answered. "Sesshomaru. He's the only one with that aura."

Miroku nodded his head, just now sensing the power in the air. "Guard." He advised.

Sango shrugged off her kimono, revealing her slayer outfit beneath as she clutched the Hiraikotsu. Kilala transformed, and Kagome readied her bow. Needless to say, the enraged hanyou already held out a transformed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome felt her soul pulse. "A Jewel Shard." She whispered.

InuYasha's ear flattened against his head. "Good, I'll kill that bastard and get a Jewel Shard out of it."

At that moment, Sesshomaru emerged, the reins of a large dragon in his hand. His face was as emotionless as ever, and his cold tone rang out. "Do you really think so, little brother?" He asked.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"I am in need of your Miko."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her? Then she realized it. "InuYasha, he has two shards." She spoke, lowering her bow.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, give us the shards and then prepare to meet your maker."

"I shall spare your life today, half-breed. I only have need for your Miko."

"Well, you aren't getting anywhere near her, that's for sure!" InuYasha called back.

"InuYasha, wait." Kagome said, moving to stand beside him.

"Kagome, you idiot, get behind me-"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Came a weak voice from behind him.

"Look." Kagome pointed to the dragon steed. The group watched as the TaiYoukai walked over and gently picked up a bundle, and Kagome immediately recognized her as his ward, Rin. Without a second thought, Kagome raced forward.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out.

However, Kagome didn't listen. Instead, she stepped right up to Sesshomaru, the deadliest demon alive, and looked down with worry at the bundle. "Rin?" She asked, placing a hand on the girl's forehead.

She didn't receive an answer, but her face became marred in worry. "She has a fever." Kagome took off her jacket, and placed it on the sick child. "What are her symptoms?" She asked.

InuYasha was standing shell-shocked, while Sango and Miroku were just standing there. It was well-known that Kagome's heart was too big, but they still had to consider who she was standing beside.

"She shivers, and she coughs. She managed to say that her throat burns, and her stomach turns." He answered, handing his ward to the girls outstretched arms.

"It sounds like she has the flu… was she left in the cold for a long period of time?"

"Yes. Jakken did not attend her. He has been dealt with." He spoke, notifying the rest of the toad's absence.

"Shippo?" She asked, looking over at her kit, who had leapt to Miroku's shoulder.

"Hai?"

"Can you fetch me the purple bottle in my medicine kit, some water, and one of the blankets?"

"Sure!" He replied, going over to her fallen bag.

Kagome walked off the road and over to some trees, leaning Rin against the tree. Shippo brought her what she needed, and stood beside her. Sesshomaru had followed her, not letting her out of arms reach as he hovered over her. She wrapped Rin up in the blanket, making sure that she was kept warm. She took the bottle from Shippo, and unscrewed the cap. She poured the purple liquid into the plastic cup, but was stopped by a threatening voice from Sesshomaru.

"What is that?" He asked.

Kagome's hairs on the back on the back of her neck stood up at his voice. "It's just medicine, something to help her get better."

Sesshomaru's nose flared as he tried to catch the ingredients in the purple concoction. Finding nothing dangerous, just foreign, he gave a simple nod of his head. Kagome brought the cup to Rin's lips. "Rin, I need you to drink this, it will make you feel better."

Rin's eyes slowly opened from their delirious state. "Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"It's me. Drink this down, and then you can have some water." Rin did as she was told, wrinkling her nose from the taste, before drinking from the water bottle that Kagome tilted to her lips.

After Rin swallowed a bit of the water, her eyes fluttered closed again. "I'm sleepy." She whispered.

"Rest, Rin. You'll feel a bit better when you wake up." Kagome said.

InuYasha came bounding forward, and Sesshomaru spun around to guard his ward. InuYasha's lips raised in a growl. "Kagome, what the fuck are you doing? Sesshomaru, get outta my way!"

"InuYasha, sit boy." Kagome said while picking up Rin, who was still wrapped in a blanket.

InuYasha glared up at her. "What the hell was that for? I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting. Rin is sick, we need to get back to Kaede's, and she can't be left in the cold." Kagome told him.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Is there a way that we could borrow your… dragon? It would be faster if we flew."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered at her in rage, before remembering that she was helping Rin. He nodded his head once, before turning around. "I shall accompany you."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, before glancing at InuYasha. His mouth was hanging open, but then it changed to one of rage. "To hell with that! He is NOT coming with us!"

Kagome knelt in front of InuYasha, her face emotionless but her eyes were commanding. InuYasha's ears flattened in his hair as she spoke, her voice almost like his brother's. "InuYasha, how can you say that? Rin is sick, and I am not going to just stand by. In this time, children can die from the flu, but I can help her and I'm going to. If you don't like it, stay here."

The Miko stood with Rin in her arms and headed towards the dragon. She was wary at first, considering a two headed dragon was eyeing her like a piece of meat. However, that soon changed when one head came forward and began to nuzzle her. Kagome smiled and brought one hand out to pet the head, before walking around and setting Rin in the saddle. She walked back to get her bag and Shippo, and she, too, climbed on the youkai steed.

"Kagome, we'll follow you on Kilala." Sango said, already on the back of the fire cat with Miroku behind her – separated by her boomerang, for her sanity and Miroku's wellbeing.

"Thanks, guys." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Um…"

"I am not incapable as you humans are." He said, a red cloud forming at his feet.

"Hold on, wench! You're not going anywhere without me to watch over you!" InuYasha said, rising from the ground as he approached the dragon.

The two heads roared out in defense, warning the hanyou to stay at bay. InuYasha took a step back, glaring at the dragon.

"Are you coming, or not?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly, she screamed as the dragon leapt straight into the sky. She held Rin and Shippo close to her, to make sure they would not fall. Sesshomaru was beside Ah-Un, watching her carefully.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Ah-Un will keep us safe." She whispered.

"Of course. You sleep now, ok?" Kagome said. Rin closed her eyes again, resting against the Miko.

_He'll say: Are you married, We'll say: No man, but you can do the job when you're in town. _00

They arrived in the village shortly, and Kagome quickly brought Rin inside of Kaede's hut. The elder Miko was no where to be seen. Kagome took out her lighter and lit the fire, placing Rin down near it.

Sango and Miroku entered, followed by Sesshomaru. InuYasha stormed in a few minutes later, enraged. "Kagome, what is that bastard doing here?"

Kagome didn't even look up. "Osuwari." When she heard the satisfying boom of him embracing the ground, she continued. "Sesshomaru has every right to be here, InuYasha. He's making sure Rin is well."

A rustling of silk was heard, and Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru leaving. "This Sesshomaru can not stand the stench of the half-breed. I shall return." He stated, before leaving.

Sango decided that it would be wise to have some tea made for Rin, along with everyone else. Miroku sat in the corner meditating, while keeping an eye on InuYasha.

00 _Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire… _00

While Rin was sleeping, and Shippo took a nap, Kagome decided to go for a walk. She placed her ski jacket on and grabbed an umbrella incase it began to snow.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Just for a walk around the village, maybe gather some herbs for Rin." She said with a bright smile.

"Be careful." Miroku called out. Luckily, InuYasha had left for a walk himself, or he would have been stopping her.

Kagome smiled as she stepped outside for some fresh air. With a quiver of arrows on her shoulder, her bow in one hand and the umbrella in the other, she set off to the forest and the Goshinboku.

00 _To face unafraid, the plans that we've made… _00

On her walk, Kagome's tension quickly faded away. The positive, pure energy of nature was detoxifying her stress and lifting her spirits. Kagome smiled as a few flower petals lifted up in the wind and rolled in front of her.

She continued on, finally reaching her destination. She slowly approached the Tree that Transcends time, tenderly lifting a hand to touch the bark of the God Tree. She walked up the roots that were exposed, and gingerly touched the hole left by Kikyo's arrow. That had been almost 54 years ago, and even thought Kikyo was now dead, and she walked around in a body of bones and graveyard soil, nothing could come between that Kikyo and InuYasha had shared. Kagome had, over time, come to accept that… but would there ever be someone out there for her?

00 _Walking in a Winter Wonderland… _00

Kagome went cross-eyed as she followed the path of a snowflake, only for it to land on her nose. Kagome let out a musical laugh as she once again spread her arms out to greet the snow fall, smiling happily. Maybe it was because she was a Miko, or because she enjoyed the outdoors but she could always be cheered up by the weather.

00 _In the meadow we can build a snowman… _00

"What are you doing alone, Miko?" Came the familiar tone as icy as the snow falling from the sky.

Kagome's back straightened in embarrassment at not being able to sense his approach, before turning around with a small smile. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"You should not be out alone. Seeing as I am in your debt for helping my ward, I took it upon myself to see that you are safe until my ward is well." He answered, stepping within a few feet of her.

(_I should take that as being grateful… but somehow I can't when he says it like that._) Kagome just nodded her head slightly, before turning it back to the sky.

They remained in silence, although it was strangely a comfortable one. Kagome strangely didn't feel worried that he might harm her, even with their past. She had a feeling there was a lot more to the Inu Youkai Lord than he let on.

00 _And pretend that he's a circus clown. _00

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out.

He didn't vocally acknowledge her from his place sitting beneath the God Tree, but he did look at her from the corner of his eyes. Kagome decided this meant that she could keep going. "Why did you come to me? Surely there are others that would have been a better choice, I mean; InuYasha says that you have healers at your palace…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her. "A youkai is out of the question. Most would have killed her instead of helping her. You are a human; you know the illnesses of your kind far better than any youkai."

Kagome mouthed an 'Oh', and tilted her head up once again. "How did you come by Rin?" She asked. She knew she was probably pushing it, but she was curious. They say that curiosity killed the cat. Well, Kagome said that satisfaction brought it back.

Sesshomaru, however, would not like that analogy. He did not know what possessed him to answer the annoying onna, but he did. "That is none of your concern." Well, he didn't say that it would be a good one.

00 _We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman… _00

Kagome frowned. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy…

"In any case, I'm very glad that she is with you. You seem to be taking good care of her, and I know that she thinks of you as a father."

The struck a cord in Sesshomaru. He thought about the things she would say to him, such as asking him if he would still remember her when she died someday. Maybe the Miko had a point.

"So it would seem." He spoke.

Kagome looked over at him with wide eyes, and he actually met her gaze. As if seeing his thoughts, she gave him a bright smile, before looking out from the shelter of the large tree to the snow covered ground. "You know, I don't want to go back to being your enemy. I've never really seen myself as your enemy, but there's been tension on the battle field." Kagome looked at him with a smile. "I know you don't really care, but I just thought that you should know that you can come to me anytime for help with Rin. I'm sure that she must want to be around other woman, and she is approaching the age where she will be turning into a woman. I'm just saying that no matter the reason, you can bring Rin here anytime."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but Kagome felt he didn't have to. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the Miko's confession. Kagome continued to smile at him, before jumping down from the roots.

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes widened in curiosity. Sesshomaru stretched out his hand, offering Kagome his possession. She didn't have to see it to know what it was – they were the two Jewel Shards from earlier.

"For Rin." He said, as if that explained it all. Kagome smiled, bowing slightly.

"I had better get back to check on Rin." She said. She took a few steps, un-raveling the umbrella and holding it over her. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "Sesshomaru? Happy Holidays." She said, before smiling once more and walking away.

00 _Until the other children knock him down. _00

When Kagome returned, leaving a very confused TaiYoukai behind, there was a cheerful kitsune and smiling Rin awaiting her.

"Momma!" Shippo called out happily, who had been sharing his coloring books and crayons with Rin.

"Kagome-chan! You're back!" Rin said.

Kagome smiled and came and say down next to both of them. "Hello, you two. You sound better, Rin." Kagome checked the girl's forehead. "You're fever has gone down a bit, but you still need to take it easy. It's also time to take more medicine."

Rin wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, causing Shippo, Kagome, and Sango and Miroku to laugh. "It tastes bad!"

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make some tea that you can drink after it to get the bad taste out."

"What about Hot Chocolate, Kagome? I think Rin would like Hot Chocolate." Shippo added.

"But would that be a good idea, since she's sick?" Sango asked.

"Tell you what. If Rin feels better after having a cup of tea, then the two of you can share a chocolate bar."

Rin looked at Shippo, who was smiling, and she took that as a sign that this 'chocolate' was a good thing. So, she smiled, too. "Deal!" Rin said.

Sango smiled as she prepared the tea, getting a cup for everyone, including Sesshomaru, even though the inu brothers were missing. Miroku began to tell the children about a tale of a lecherous monk winning the fair hand of a lady demon slayer… and all the while receiving deathly glares from Sango.

Kagome took care of the children, and soon both of them were asleep by the fire. Kagome smiled as she pulled a blanket over the two of them, before sitting down to read one of her favorite holiday books. It was a personal tradition of hers to read Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol during the holiday. She smiled as she opened the book up and began to read.

Sesshomaru entered a little while later, sitting with an elbow propped on one knee with his back against the wall, between the children and Kagome. Kagome looked up from her reading with a smile to the demon lord (that didn't go un-noticed by Miroku and Sango) before returning to her reading.

"Miko, you are educated?" His monotone voice rang out.

Kagome looked back up with a smile. "Yes, actually I am. It's very important to have an education, you know." She said with a smile, before once again burying her nose in a book.

Sesshomaru observed the contraption from the corner of his eyes. It wasn't something from around here that he knew. It was of much better quality, almost perfect, and the calligraphy was also perfect.

"Miko, I have observed that you are not from around here, possibly not even this time."

Kagome looked up with fear in her eyes, and Sango and Miroku were ready to stand up and defend Kagome if need be.

InuYasha chose that moment to march in. "What the hell is he still doing here?" He asked.

"InuYasha, shouldn't the question be where have you been?" Miroku asked, trying to change the subject.

"Or who it is you have been with." Sesshomaru's cold voice rang out at the scent of death around him.

Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, before looking at InuYasha, and then Kagome. Kagome had a look of knowing in her eyes, but she instead chose to try and finish reading her book.

"That's none of your business. Get the hell out of here, already. We have Shards to find." InuYasha barked, sitting down in the corner of the hut and sulk.

"Rin will be able to leave tomorrow, but she should still rest often, be kept warm, and drink a lot of tea. Tea is filled with natural immune-boosting ingredients to help prevent sickness." Kagome said.

"Very well. We shall leave then." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for the Shards." She said with a smile.

The demon simply nodded his head, before being pulled into his thoughts, his body on alert.

00 _When it snows, ain't it thrilling, though your nose gets a chilling… _00

Rin woke up the next morning completely back to normal. She smiled brightly at the Miko, and it was then that Shippo suggested singing a Christmas song.

"Well, which one do you remember, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I remember the one about a Star and Three Kings." Sango spoke up.

"Something about 'Deck the Halls'?" Miroku added.

InuYasha snorted. "Shut up, all of you."

"You pick, Momma." Shippo said, everyone ignoring the hanyou.

"Alright, let me see." She thought. Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration, and she placed her fingers under her chin. "Oh, I know! How about, "Walking in a Winter Wonderland?" She asked.

"How does it go?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm not the best singer…" Kagome said.

"Not true, Kagome has a beautiful voice!" Shippo told Rin.

"Sing!" Rin cheered, Sango and Miroku and Shippo joining in. Sesshomaru remained silent, and InuYasha snorted.

"Alright, very well. Here goes…" She said, taking a breath.

_Sleigh Bells Ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight._

_Walking in a Winder Wonderland._

_Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is a new bird._

_He sings a love song, as we go along._

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown._

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No, man. But you can do the job when you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire._

_As we dream by the fire._

_To face unafraid, the plans that we've made._

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman._

_And pretend that he's a circus clown._

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_

_Until the other children knock him down._

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling?_

_Though you're nose gets a chilling._

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way._

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland._

_Walking… in a Winter… Wonderland._

Kagome sang the song once more, this time the children and Miroku and Sango joining in. Even Kilala gave a note here and there. InuYasha found himself having a hard time staying grumpy… however one look at his older half-brother fixed that.

In fact, Sesshomaru was watching them, or more Kagome. InuYasha had followed his gaze, at first thinking that it had been Rin. However, his gaze wasn't low enough. No, he was looking at Kagome, _his _Kagome.

00 _We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way… _00

The peaceful aura vanished when InuYasha suddenly stood up. "What the hell are you looking at, bastard?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. "InuYasha…" She half whispered.

"What ever do you mean little brother?" Came the icy reply, Sesshomaru only taking notice of him from the corner of his eyes, where his head was still facing Kagome and the children.

"You know very well what I mean!" InuYasha roared.

"If you are referring to your immature accusation, than I suggest you take some time to think. This Sesshomaru is interested only in what belongs to him." He spoke.

"Then why the hell where you looking at Kagome?" He barked, one hand raised in a fist.

"InuYasha, don't you think you are being a bit rash-"

"Shut it, Miroku! No, I don't! That bastard was starring at Kagome!" InuYasha continued.

Sango huffed and glared at the hanyou. "Do you think that Sesshomaru might be watching his ward, InuYasha, or that he is grateful to Kagome-chan for helping Rin?" Sango asked, petting Kilala.

"No, I don't!"

"That's enough, InuYasha." Sesshomaru cold voice rang out.

"Don't you even think that you can tell me what to do!" The red-clad half demon shouted, beginning to march towards his brother with only bloodshed on his mind.

"Well, then let me try. InuYasha, sit boy!" Kagome growled out.

Kagome, not quite satisfied with the attack, was fueled on by InuYasha's cursing. "Have you no shame? Sesshomaru has done nothing to harm us! He's just worried about Rin-chan! Are you completely cold hearted? Think, InuYasha! Sesshomaru wouldn't have any interest in us, for Kami's sake!"

"He said a bad word…" Rin whispered after InuYasha's rude, only semi-muffled reply.

"Osuwari! Don't say that in front of the children!"

"Rin wants to know if this happens often." The small girl whispered to her kitsune friend.

"More than you know." Shippo answered. Rin nodded her head before watching once more.

"Kagome, why are you defending him?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you are being rude, and so far Sesshomaru has been very respectful! Maybe you should take a lesson!" Kagome screeched.

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshomaru spoke up. At his ward's pout, his gaze became stern. "Now."

Rin sighed sadly, before smiling. "Bye Shippo! Bye Kagome-chan! Thank you very much; Rin had a lot of fun!" She said, before getting up.

"Wait, Rin…" Kagome said, getting up. She walked over to her bag, and got out a small package. "These are called vitamins. I want you to take one a day until they are gone. You can chew them and then have some water or tea afterward, ok?" Kagome said warmly to the little girl.

Rin let out a big smile. "Ok!"

"Make sure to stay warm." Sango advised.

"And get plenty of rest." Miroku added.

"You're all traitors!" InuYasha huffed, even though he knew he was being ignored.

"Bye Rin! Maybe you can visit and we can play again!" Shippo said.

"Rin would like that!" She smiled, before getting up and walking over to her waiting Lord.

"I'll walk you both out of the village." Kagome said, standing up to follow.

InuYasha was protesting, however he couldn't stop her because he was still subdued by the necklace. But for his loud mouth, he received Miroku's staff on his head.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head at the Miko, and walked out. Rin followed, taking a hold of Kagome's hand. They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the village, where Ah and Un were waiting.

"Bye Kagome-chan! Thank you again!" Rin cheered.

Kagome knelt down before the girl and gave her a hug. "It was my pleasure, Rin. Keep the blanket to help keep you warm, ok? Oh and here is a pair of wool socks that you can wear. They will keep you're feet warm in the cold." Kagome added, taking out the socks that she put in her pocket of her jacket.

Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you!" She said again, before wrapping her arms tightly around the Miko. Kagome smiled, and stood up.

She turned to Sesshomaru, who had lifted Rin on the back of the dragon. "Remember what I said, Sesshomaru. Happy Holidays."

Sesshomaru looked over at her, and Kagome could have sworn she saw gratitude and something deeper in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "This Sesshomaru will remember." And with that, Kagome watched them vanish from her eyes.

However, she was smiling. Things would never be the same. She gave a small laugh, singing one last line as the snow once again began to fall:

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland. _00

88888888

Well, that's all, folks! (Smiles brightly at everyone) So, how was it? I'm thinking of doing a sequel… not bad for 20 pages, huh?

Again, thank you to everyone who has been there for me. And to you, all my loyal readers, for making me smile so much! You are all dear to me, and please be safe this holiday season!

Happy Holidays! Be safe, and may your New Year be full of light, love, and happiness!

Much love-

Sandreline


End file.
